Moootto Ai!
by Presea Lancelot
Summary: Kai, un chico con los sentimientos confusos, quien lo consolara?


Moootto Ai!!  
  
Por: Presea Lancelot  
  
Introducción  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Los dias pasaban largos y tortuosos, con una lluvia constante y fría, pareciera que el clima se habia puesto de acuerdo con su alma atormentada, tenia frió y sed, que no eran calmadas con simple agua terrenal y abrigo mustio. Se levanto del lujoso sillón y miro el clima gris por un ventanal, se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el duro vidrio. Su cabello se aplastó un poco por la presión pero a el no le importo, cerro sus ojos mientras recordaba porque se encontraba con esos ánimos. Todo se debía a el, ese chico que le habia confesado sus sentimientos hacia una semana, ese chico que desde que conoció llamo su atención, que con el tiempo se gano algo de su cariño y ..... y no sabia que pensar o hacer, todo era tan confuso!!!! ¿por qué algunas respuestas no caían del cielo como esa lluvia?? Asi como así, libre y sin complicaciones, mojando todo lo que se le atravesaba sin importar nada ni nadie.  
  
Se retiro del ventanal y se sentó nuevamente en el mueble, frente a un fuego que danzaba para el, como queriendo distraerlo un poco. Una ligera sonrisa asomo por sus labios se reclino mas en el cómodo asiento, el fuego siempre lo acompañaba, era su amigo, confidente y única defensa ante todo y todos. Suspiro y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un blade azul, lo miro y sonrió aun mas, el tambien lo habia acompañado por un largo camino, el tambien lo habia defendido de diversos peligros y lo habia perdonado cuando el lo traiciono, cambiándolo por uno que se decía el mas poderoso. Apretó ese preciado objeto contra su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y mostraba una cara de añoranza, y mientras volvía a prometerle a ese amigo no dejarlo de nuevo, abrió sus ojos y lo volvió a guardar, le gustaba tenerlo con el, y cada vez que podía le hacia la misma promesa, le gustaba hacerla.  
  
Contemplo el fuego y poco a poco sus párpados cedieron ante ese movimiento, y con un suspiro intranquilo, se durmió.  
  
*****************  
  
- te traje esto, ojala y te guste ... – la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejo de mirar la lluvia y comenzó a tomar el te y a probar las galletas con verdadero deleite, jamás pensó que la pelirrosa cocinara así.  
  
- en verdad esta delicioso, gracias Mariah .... – la chica se sonrojo un poco y se sentó a un lado del chico.  
  
- no es para tanto ... – murmuro aun con las mejillas un poco rojas y una tímida sonrisa, el chico la miro extrañado y se rió ligeramente logrando que ella lo notara – que es lo gracioso??  
  
- no te pongas así!! Ya te he dicho que para mi es un gusto que vivas aquí, esta siempre sera tu casa, y mi familia te ha tomado aprecio ... – el chico siguió comiendo como si nada, esperaba que con eso se tranquilizara.  
  
- gracias, yo ... no se que hubiera sido de mi si no me hubieras ayudado ... – el chico movió su mano en forma negativa - por mi jamás habrá problema y estoy seguro que hubieras hecho algo, eres muy lista ... – la chica sonrió y comenzó a beber un poco de te, estuvieron así unos momentos. – espero que le haya ido bien .... – el chico la miro de reojo mientras seguía tomando la bebida.  
  
- te refieres a que ya lo hizo?? – la chica miro espantada a su amigo, el la miro con una seriedad que jamás se imagino ver y ella asintió.  
  
- fue hace una semana .... – el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar. Cuando se termino el pequeño festín el chico se levanto y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- tomare una siesta, despiértame, por favor, cuando el jefe me hable ... – la chica lo miro dirigirse a su habitación y volvió a ver la lluvia mientras suspiraba y recogía sus piernas tomándolas con sus brazos.  
  
- Ray .... espero que el te corresponda .... – una lagrima silenciosa cruzo su rostro mientras unos ojos marrones la miraban escuetamente.  
  
Continuara .........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////  
  
espero y les gustara, es la primera vez que hago esto y no se ni como reaccionar. Gracias por leer este fic y nos vemos. 


End file.
